Mega Man X
X is the main protagonist of the Super X series. He must defeat Zero to keep peace. Biography X was the final creation of the now deceased Dr. Light. Destruction through the world Chapter 1 X was being created, but his creation was interrupted when Zero sliced the power cables in half, suddenly, Light's lab was invaded. X saw Zero, suddenly, Zero said his name, in shock, X had to leave his pod. X tried to warn everyone not to take him on, but they didn't listen. X made it out alive, but everyone else had died in the fire. Knowing he needed to run away. Suddenly, he was spotted by Zero, he then had to run as fast as he can. X then looked down at his own left arm, he then sighed and said "I can't live without the X Buster, I'll have to build one myself with my creator dead,". It's then shown that X cannot use his X Buster. He had to make one himself. X makes himself a fire and closes his eyes, leaving his back on a log. Chapter 2 X wakes up next morning and knows he needs to move really fast. X found a pile of metal for his X Buster and makes one. He then saw the destroyed eiffel tower. X then figured that if he could win, the remaining stuff on earth would not be enough. But then Some Mavericks appeared, X then shot a Sniper Joe, he then gets shot by a Bee Blader, so he charges a shot and fires a barrage of shots at it, dealing little damage as two mets approach, he then shoots them with a charged shot, killing them. He then fires all his missiles at the Bee Blader, destroying it. He knew he'd run out of energy, so he flew as far away from earth as he could. Chapter 3 X attempts to fly to a new planet, but he sees an incoming blast from the Z-Buster. He turns around to see Zero. The two get into a fight. X fires two shots at Zero, who dodges them, but Zero then pulls out his Z-Saber and stabs X's arm, he then tries to stab X's head, but misses, X flies away. He lands down on Mars and builds a new armor with what it provided. It was then named the Nova Armor, and then tested it out. He then flew back to earth, which was now relying on him to live. He landed behind Zero and fired a Plasma Charge Shot. Zero deflected it with the Z-Saber, launching it to the Death Star. X ran away. Noting the Issue Chapter 1 X walks down a highway, only to find destroyed parts of the road, and Vent. Who he mistakes as a Maverick. Vent tells him he's wrong and that X is the Maverick. They both get into a battle. X and Vent fire a Charged Shot at Each other, which explode on contact, then Vent runs up to X and kicks him, only to get hit with a Plasma Charged Shot. Vent then ran up to X and shot him. Luckily X's Fourth Armour was strong enough. And he shot Vent with a Photon Missile. After they explained who they were, Vent walked off and attacked some Big Eyes. While X Ran after the three Bee Bladers attacking north. X then had built a backup armour and used that. The Falcon Armour. With this Armour, he goes to find Zero, but ends up running into Bomb Man, a Robot Master who survived the Attack on Light Labs and was infected with the Zero Virus. X gets hit with a Bomb, but he kills Bomb Man with a Stock Charge Shot. Chapter 2 X looks for more Robot Masters and ends up running into a lot more. Quick Man, Crash Man, and Cut Man. Chapter 3 X then fights Wood Man, Snake Man, and Napalm Man. ...just...one...more... Chapter 2 X is fighting Bubble Man using his Falcon Armour, who fires a water missile at him, X then fires two Missiles at him, which are caught in Bubbles. X then charges a Charged Shot in an attempt to kill Bubble Man, but he gets killed when a Shadow Blade flies across X and hits Bubble Man. X turns around to see Shadow Man leap up and throw more Shadow Blades at him, which harm X with heavy damage, he needed to retreat and build a new armour. Chapter 3 X is seen in his new Blade Armour, he challenges Shadow Man again, X uses the Energy Blade and kills Shadow Man by stabbing him. Then Zero appears and congratulates X on his fight, he then battles X, and slashes his torso diagonally both ways. As Zero leaves, X ponders how he can match Zero's strength. The Final Battle Chapter 1 X is building a new armour with whatever he could find. He later appears in the Ultimate Armour, and then goes to find Zero. Chapter 2 X sees Zero attacking Vent and leaps in at the last second, he then shoots Zero, and the two get into a fight. Resulting in X being vaporized, but he then regenerates. Chapter 3 X and Vent sneak out of Zero's base. However, Vent hits a tripwire, which sets of a Holy Hand Grenade, while X survived, he is left unconscious. Epilogue Chapter 1 X wakes up in a room, not knowing where he is until a voice calls him through a communicator. X responded and it was Alia, a Maverick Hunter, resulting in X being shocked, after a long talk, X joined the Maverick Hunters. Axl then came in and noticed X, he asked if X was joining and Alia responded yes. X then heads outside the room and meets Alien. But then the base is attacked by Mavericks. However, Aile stops them before X can do anything. After the two had a discussion about what the Model ZX does, Zero breaks in, X confronts him alongside Aile. During the fight, X is contacted by Alia, who tells him about the new Gaea Armor she added to his body. X equips the Gaea Armor and continues fighting. But then Axl shows up and shoots Zero. Chapter 2 The three continue to fight Zero, but X is knocked back by Zero, X then transforms into his Nova form and continues attacking. But eventually, X and Axl are held back by the Rekkoha, letting Zero attack Aile. Chapter 3 While Zero and Aile continue to fight back, X and Axl are left out of it as X detransforms. The two start talking about how bad the epilogue was. X's First Missions Chapter 1 X gets a transmission that there are Maverick Hunters corrupted by the Zero Virus, X is then asked if he wants to go and help, he responds with yes. X then teleports into a volcano-like area, only to notice fire below him, X cautiously jumps back. Alia then contacts X and says the lava is very hot. X then jumps over it. Armor Soldiers attack as X defends himself. After clearing the path, X then stops and notices a reploid that looks like a dragon with two legs and spikes. X contacts Alia for information, Alia says that it's Magma Dragoon, a Maverick Hunter. X then aims his X-Buster to be cautious. Magma Dragoon then attacks X with a Dive Kick, but he dodges. X and Dragoon begin fighting. Eventually both their Rising Fires crash into each other, knocking them back. X then fires his Meteor Rain while Dragoon fires his Flame Bullet, the attacks collide. X then charges at Dragoon, who does the same thing but they both get caught in each other's attacks, knocking them down. X then charges his X-Buster while Dragoon charges his Hadoken, they both fire at the same time, however, the X-Buster shot pierces the Hadoken, hitting Magma Dragoon, X then follows up with an uncharged Tornado Fang, two uncharged Speed Burners, and an uncharged Storm Tornado. Magma Dragoon is sent crashing into a wall. X then calls for a medic and leaves. Chapter 2 X is flying through the air with the Falcon Armor, he sees an aircraft floating through the air and lands on it, then Storm Eagle comes and tells X he hardly resembles a bird. Knowing he's under the effects of the Zero Virus, X simply aims his X-Buster at him. But Storm Eagle aims his Storm Tornado back. X then fights Storm Eagle. Eventually X wins using his Chameleon Sting, which disables Storm Eagle and sends him crashing down. Chapter 3 X is in a factory while using his Blade Armor, he was moving through various converyer belts trying to puch him into lava. At some point, Flame Stag tries to knock him into lava, X dodges it, Flame Stag then leaps upward to confront X. X then fights him. After some time, X fires a Meteor Rain, crushing Flame Stag. Zero's Return Chapter 3 X is standing around, not being able to belive the 10th unit was lost to the Zero Virus. But then there's an explosion, so he goes to check it. X then sees the resistance, trying to fight Infinity Mijinon. He then watches them get killed by 2 Ray Arrows. X then fires a charge shot at Infinity Mijinon, the two then fight. Eventually, X fires a ground dash, hitting Infinity Mijinon, and knocking him down. X then shows up in the Unkown Location and fires a charge shot at Shadow, knocking him down, X explains to Sonic he detected the Zero Virus here. Arsenal and Abilities *Armor **Made from Lightweight Titanium X alloy **Powered by solar energy ***Carries a second supply **Emergency Acceleration System ***Allows him to run faster than the human eye can see ***Can fly **Reduces damage taken by 93% *X-Buster **Transforms his hand into an arm cannon **Fires bullets composed of solar energy **Chargeable ***Two charge levels ****First charge level *****Fires a stronger shot ****Second Charge Level *****Fires a bigger shot *Special Weapons **Can use various different weapons **Run on energy **Some are Chargeable ***One Charge Level **Basic Projectiles ***Standard Special Weapons ***Non-Elemental ***Boomerang Cutter ****Fires a pair of scissors *****Returns to X ***Spin Wheel ****Fires a saw blade ****Travel along the ground ****Can climb wall and ceilings ****Can explode into lasers ***Tornado Fang ****Fires drills ****Can transform the X-Buster into a drill *****Can be used to climb walls ***Spike Ball ****Fires one of two spike balls *****Green ******Flies a short distance ******Returns to X *****Purple ******Bounces around ***Ground Dash ****Fires boulders ***Metal Anchor ****Fires anchors ****Can summon birds to rain down from the sky **Explosives ***Magnet Mine ****Fires a mine ****Sticks to items, enemies, and terrain ****Fires a miniature black hole ***Homing Torpedo ****Fires a missile ****Homing **Elemental Weapons ***Composed out of different elements ***Fire Weapons ****Fire Wave *****Shoots fireballs *****Can also be used as a flamethrower ****Speed Burner *****Shoots a pair of fireballs *****Can be used to dash ****Rising Fire *****Shoots fireball into the air *****Can perform uppercuts ****Ground fire *****Shoots a fireball ******Lands on the ground ******Can summon small embers *****Can shoots waves of fire ****Melt Creeper *****Launches flame pillars that travel along the ground ***Ice Weapons ****Shotgun Ice *****Fires a shard of Ice *****Fires a sled that X can ride on ****Frost Tower *****Summons a shield of ice *****Summons diamonds made from ice ****Goo Shaver *****Fires shockwaves *****Fires blocks of ice ****Ice Burst *****Fires chunks of ice *****Fires icicles ****Drift Diamond *****Fires ice shards ***Lightning Weapons ****Electric Spark *****Fires a lightning ball ******Splits in two ******Runs along walls *****Fires electric waves ****Lightning Web *****Fires webs made of lightning *****Can split into more webs ****Tri-Thunder *****Fires three lightning bolts ******Transform into orb when they hit surfaces *****Can summon lightning from the sky ***Wind Weapons ****Storm Tornado *****Fires a column of wind *****Can summon large tornados ****Wing Spiral *****Fires tornados that rise upwards ***Water Weapons ****Meteor Rain *****Fires balls of water *****Can cause them to rain down from the sky **Barriers ***Weapons that shield X ***Rolling Shield ****Fires a sphere *****Travels along the ground ****Summons a force field around X ***Guard Shell ****Summons force fields around X **Misc. ***Chameleon Sting ****Fires three lasers forward, diagonally downward, and diagonally upward ****Turns X invincible *****Lasts for a short period of time ***Ray Splasher ****Fires small bolts of energy ***Soul Body ****Summons clones of X *****Can run jump, and fire just like X ***Crescent Slash ****Fires crescent-shaped blades ****Summons crescents around X ***Flash Laser ****Fires a drone *****Controlled by X ****Fires large lasers ***Dark Hold ****Stops time ****X can still attack while time is stopped ***Yammer Option ****Summons dragonflies *****Fire energy balls ***Ray Arrow ****Fires lasers *****Can be aimed up or down *****Can summon lasers from the sky ***Squeeze Bomb ****Fires a black hole *Armors **Nova Armor ***AKA Force Armor ****AKA Forth Armor ***Reduces Special Weapon energy consumption ***Nova Strike ****Dashes forward ****Invincible ****Runs on Special Weapon energy ***Two new charge levels ****Stock Charge Shot *****First new charge level *****Can fire four charge shots at once ****Plasma Charge Shot *****Second new charge level *****Fires a larger shot *****Piercing *****Summons orbs of plasma on the first the targets hit ******Deals constant damage ***Flight **Falcon Armor ***Increases Special Weapon damage ***Reduces Special Weapon energy consumption ***Reduces Damage taken by 50% ***Spear Charge Shot ****Fires a spear ****Piercing ***Flight **Gaea Armor ***Reduces damage taken by 50% ***Gaea Shot ****Fires a green shot ****Stuns weaker enemies ***Cannot use special weapons ***Can create large energy blasts ***Can stand on sharp objects ***Doesn't slip on walls ***Slower ***Cannot air dash **Blade Armor ***Reduces Special Weapon energy consumption by 33% ***Increases damage by 50% ***Reduces damage taken by 50% ***Flight ***Energy Blade ****A copy of the Z-Saber ****Charged Saber *****Can fire charge shots from the Energy Blade ****Can fire large waves of energy **Ultimate Armor ***X's strongest armor ***Flight ***Reduces damage taken by 50% ***Nova Strike ****Dashes farther than normal ****Invincible ***Plasma Charge Shot ****Piercing ****Summons orbs on the first three targets hit *****Deal constant damage ***Infinite Special Weapon energy ***Increases Special Weapon power by 50% ***Increases movement speed and jumping height *Teleportation *Regeneration *Breaking the 4th wall Weaknesses X has been known thoughout the series to have weakesses. His main weakness is that he has little to no close range options, leaving him in a bad spot against better close range fighters (Zero for example). His Special Weapons run on limited energy and can only be used so many times. But X's other weakness is being a pacifist, although this makes him smarter, he will not kill a human and will only use force as a last resort. Gallery MegaManX4-5.png|X's Sprite Force_Armor.PNG.png|Nova X's Sprite Falcon_Armor.PNG.png|Falcon X's Sprite MMX5_Gaea_Armor_sprite.png|Gaea X's Sprite Blade Armor.PNG.png|Blade X's Sprite Ultimate Armor.PNG.png|Ultimate X's Sprite X_Charge_Shot.jpg|X-Buster ShotgunIce.jpg|Shotgun Ice Shotgun_Ice_Charged.jpg|Shotgun Ice (Charged) ElectricSpark.jpg|Electric Spark Electric_Spark_Charged.jpg|Electric Spark (Charged) RollingShield.jpg|Rolling Shield Rolling_Shield_Charged.jpg|Rolling Shield (Charged) HomingTorpedo.jpg|Homing Torpedo BoomerangCutter.jpg|Boomerang Cutter ChameleonSting.jpg|Chameleon Sting Chameleon_Sting_Charged.jpg|Chameleon Sting (Charged) StormTornado.jpg|Storm Tornado Storm_Tornado_Charged.jpg|Storm Tornado (Charged) FireWave.jpg|Fire Wave Fire_Wave_(Charged).jpg|Fire Wave (Charged) MMX2_Spin_Wheel.png|Spin Wheel MMX2_Spin_Wheel_(charged).png|Spin Wheel (Charged) MMX2_Speed_Burner.png|Speed Burner MMX2_Speed_Burner_charged.png|Speed Burner (Charged) MMX2_Magnet_Mine.png|Magnet Mine MMX2_Magnet_Mine_charged.png|Magnet Mine (Charged) RXC097.png|Tornado Fang RXC098.png|Ray Splasher Screenshot 2019-10-28 at 7.22.37 PM.png|From left to right, Lightning Web, Soul Body, Rising Fire, Frost Tower (Uncharged), and Frost Tower (Charged) Screenshot 2019-10-28 at 7.39.51 PM.png|From left to right, Crescent Shot, Goo Shaver, Tri-Thunder, and Flash Laser, with the charged versions below them. Screenshot 2019-10-28 at 7.42.35 PM.png|Dark Hold Screenshot 2019-10-28 at 7.49.54 PM.png|Wing Spiral (Left), Ground Fire (Middle), and Spike Ball (Right), with their charged versions below them Screenshot 2019-10-28 at 7.58.57 PM.png|Yammer Option (Left), Ground Dash (Middle), and Ice Burst (Right), with their charged versions below them Screenshot 2019-10-28 at 8.09.57 PM.png|From left to right, Meteor Rain, Metal Anchor, Guard Shell, and Ray Arrow, with their charged version below them SqueezeBomb.png|Squeeze Bomb DriftDiamond.png|Drift Diamond MeltCreeper.png|Melt Creeper Force_armor.jpg|Nova Armor X5_falconarmor.jpg|Falcon Armor Gaea_ArmorX.jpg|Gaea Armor Blade_Armor.jpg|Blade Armor Dragon_Poker_Ultimate_Armor.png|Ultimate Armor Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Maverick Hunters Category:0th Unit